1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing device and, more particularly, to a memory card fixing device for a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional memory card fixing device for a mobile phone mainly includes a foundation 10 and a rotating part 20 which is pivotally connected to the foundation 10 through a pivot 21. When a user wants to place a memory card, he can make the rotating part 20 slide along the Y axis and turn upward (as shown by the arrow direction in FIG. 1). Then, the memory card can be put into a slot 22 of the rotating part 20, and then the rotating part is closed to make the memory card electrically connected with a connector 11 of the mobile phone.
However, the conventional memory card fixing device has a complex design and a high cost, and the replacement of the memory card is also not convenient. Therefore, how to provide a preferred memory card fixing device becomes an important subject.